Maybe
by lulu62149
Summary: Pour le jeu Gage ou fiction du forum. Sur une chanson d'Emeli Sande: Maybe. Santana est seule dans leur appartement


« Des bonbons ou des sorts ! »

J'entends les enfants jouer dans le couloir. Ils ne viendront pas sonner à la porte, l'appartement a mauvaise réputation. C'est l'antre de la sorcière halloween tous les jours. Je me suis rappelée à l'ordre plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, notre petit foyer est devenu une masure. Toi qui aimait tant la cuisine, tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus. Le rouge est passé, la vaisselle est brisée. A mon image.

Je ne vis plus qu'ici, dans notre chambre, dans ma chambre. Les voiles du lit à baldaquin sont déchirés, ma colère et l'alcool ont pris le dessus un soir. Le grand miroir est fendu, mon reflet n'est plus lisse. Tout est noir. Au moins je fais des économies d'électricité.

Mon humour lui aussi n'est plus.

Je serre les draps sous moi, serre la mâchoire. Ne pas pleurer. Ce lit vide, désespérément vide.

Et pourtant je me souviens. Je me souviens de nos étreintes à n'en plus finir, de notre désir jamais assouvi. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous toucher. Je me souviens de tes sourires mutins alors que je rentrais du travail, des plats qui devenaient froids et qu'on abandonnait. Nous n'avions pas faim de ça.

Le silence constant est interrompu par une voix. La radio passe _Maybe. _ Emeli Sande. Putain de chanson.

Mon corps tremble et mon regard erre vers le ciel. Comme cela est dur. Sentir ton souffle contre moi, puis me rappeler son absence, maintenant puis alors. Alors, quand une barrière s'est formée peu à peu, quand la fusion n'a plus été systématique, quand nous avons à dormir dos à dos.

Le gouffre s'est creusé sans que je m'en rende compte. Est-ce que tu savais toi ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'on se noyait ?

Je me souviens parfaitement de ton rire si particulier. Tout ce qui relevait de ta voix était magique. Je me souviens me rendre ridicule juste pour entendre ce son. Tu finissais par t'écrouler sur le canapé et je continuais juste pour entendre encore. Puis pour voir. Voir des larmes se former aux coins de tes yeux. Tu rayonnais et je crois que tu étais heureuse dans ses moments. Loin de la scène, juste avec moi. Tu souriais paisiblement ensuite et tes yeux reflétait l'amour que tu me portais. J'en étais à chaque fois bouleversée. Et je te répondais. Je cessais de faire le pitre et t'admirais. Dieu que tu me manques.

Un jour, tu es passée à côté de moi. Pas un baiser, pas un mot. L'ai-je remarqué à l'époque ? Il y a tellement de choses que je réalise à présent. Tellement de choses que j'aurais dû voir. Tu t'étais refermée. Tu ne m'offrais plus rien. Bonjour ne franchissait même plus tes lèvres. Etais-je aveugle ?

Serrer la mâchoire ne sert à rien. Je pleure. Dans ce lit vide, dans cette chambre vide, dans cet appartement vide.

J'y crois toujours tu sais. Quinn est venue. Elle me dit de passer à autre chose. Que notre idylle était magnifique mais qu'elle est perdue. Je suis sourde. Je me moque de ce quelle pense. Je me moque des jours qui défilent, des semaines qui passent.

Tu sais tu pourrais revenir, ce n'est pas trop tard. Après la tournée. Dans deux mois, dans trois, un an. Tu pourrais revenir, rester un peu. Et je pourrais essayer, essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne me cacherais plus, je saurais mieux t'aimer, je saurais tout assumer. Mais tu pourrais revenir et je pourrais essayer. Fais un effort, reviens !

Le cadre est cassé, tu sais celui qui porte la photo du séjour à Lima. Nous sommes belles dessus, on s'aime. Alors reviens, laisse moi une chance. J'essaierai. Promis. Ça pourrait marcher.

Je me souviens de tes derniers mots. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que nous devons cesser de faire semblant. Peut-être qu'il est temps de partir. Peut-être que nous nous faisons du mal. Mais putain, on s'est aimée ! Non, répond !

Répondre, comment pourrais-tu ? Je ne fais que penser. Je pense pour tromper la solitude. Je pense face à un portrait. Je pense parce que je ne sais faire que ça.

Je me souviens, c'était un dimanche. Ce jour-là, je crois que j'ai remarqué ce qui était latent. J'ai été obligée. Je me souviens de ton tailleur. Je me souviens de ton regard sur les tours de New-York. Je me souviens surtout de tes valises près de la porte.

Ton ton était calme. Tu me quittais. Tu m'avais donné des signaux que je refusais de voir. Kurt t'hébergerais.

Je me rappelle de ma colère. Du sang qui pulsait dans mes veines. Je me souviens d'avoir eu l'impression de tomber. Non, on n'avait pas construit tout ça pour rien. On n'avait eu tellement de mal. Le regard des autres, nos caractères enflammés, notre passé qui ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Et puis, une relation qui se fondait déjà sur la douleur. Une relation née d'un deuil, celui de ton plus grand amour.

Je me souviens la dispute. Je m'en veux. Toi aussi ? On aurait pu se quitter d'une meilleure façon. Ou peut-être pas. Ce qui est passionné, l'est de bout en bout.

L'appartement est silencieux. La chanson est terminée. Rien ne la remplace. Ni les soupirs voluptueux, ni les rires, ni ma verve, ni ton chant ne remplissent l'espace.

Doucement je me lève. Il est l'heure de mon rituel. Je sors de la chambre, m'expose à la noirceur du lieu, à son abandon. Je me dirige vers la porte. Vers le dernier regard que tu m'as lancé. Je suis un fantôme.

Il fait froid. Ma paume rencontre le métal de la séparation. Mon front la rejoint. Je prie chaque soir pour avoir à regarder par le judas. Je prie pour t'apercevoir.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre. Une force pousse la porte. Je me recule précipitamment, cours me cacher dans les escaliers, une statue à la main. Ce ne peut-être toi. Alors, je suis en danger non ? Il faut que je me protège. Si je partais, tu me pleurerais ?

J'entends un lourd sac tomber à terre. Je m'approche prête à frapper.

« Peut-être que l'on se fait du mal. Peut-être qu'il faut partir. Mais peut-être que je pourrais rester un peu plus ? Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer, peut-être qu'on saura nous faire marcher ? »

Et je pleure. Ce n'est plus le silence. Il y a ta voix.

Et je souris. Ce n'est plus vide. Il y a toi.

Et je ris. Je n'ai plus froid. Tu es contre moi.


End file.
